$\dfrac{15}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{15}{10}$ as $\dfrac{150}{100}$ $\dfrac{150}{100} + \dfrac{3}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{153}{100}$